


intimate knowledge

by angelboygabriel



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: It's George and Joe's anniversary.





	intimate knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> based purely on actor portrayals.
> 
> This is me contributing to the severe lack of nsfw luztoye in the HBO War fandom

  
"Just take it off." George whispered breathlessly as they stumbled into their bedroom, kissing haphazardly and shoving at clothes. George's hands almost trembled as he pushed his jacket off and struggled to unbutton his dress shirt, Joe's fingers pulling their belt loops together not helping at all.

He gave a shaky sigh once he was shirtless, nosing at Joe's throat before biting down to work a hickey into the skin while Joe greedily ran his hands all over George's back and ass.

They made a combined effort to divest Joe of his shirt, tie, and belt, George's following soon after on the floor. They unwrapped from each other and scrambled to shake off their pants and boxers before George pushed Joe backwards onto the bed and straddled his lap. Joe's hands flew up to cup George's face as they kissed heavily, tongues and teeth scraping.

Joe moaned into George's mouth as he felt George's other hand reach down between them to take their cocks in his hand, giving them a few strokes that had them both swearing, smile tickling at George's lips before he slid off Joe's lap onto the bed.

"How do you want me?" he asked a little breathlessly, and Joe moved so they were in the center of the bed.

"Hands and knees." he replied, and a filthy grin crossed Luz's face before he complied, smirking over his shoulder as Joe knelt behind him.

"Think you're still good from this morning?" Joe asked as he slid his hands up George's thighs and cupped his ass, and George nodded. Joe grabbed his waist and lined himself up behind Luz, pushing in slowly to let George adjust. George gave a breathy sigh after a few moments and Joe progressively began to set a pace until he was working up the starts of a sweat and George was vocalizing his pleasure.

"God, _fuck_ , harder." George groaned as he dropped his head between his arms. Joe rocked his hips as he draped himself across George's back, breath coming out in hisses as one hand slapped down on the mattress to George's right while the other wrapped below them and spread across George's stomach.

Luz's face screwed up as he barely managed to hold himself up while touching Toye's hand on his stomach, arm quickly swinging back down to support himself as he moved back to meet Joe's thrusts, half-wondering if he was drooling. Not that Joe would care, he'd probably take it as validation and fuck him harder.

Joe pressed his face against George's shoulder blade, lips and tongue dragging messily around as Luz arched his back, muscles straining. Joe grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards, earning an over the shoulder glare from George, but he completely missed the mark and just eyed up Joe, mouth parted and face red.

"You look so fucking good." Joe said, fingers digging into George's waist, keeping George in place as he held a slow, grinding pace that had George making an incomprehensible sound. Joe moved one hand to George's shoulder as he gradually fucked George a little harder, until Luz's arms gave out and he slumped forwards. Joe's arms wrapped around his midsection while he scrabbled at the sheets and buried his face in a pillow, a muffled sob audible as he continued reciprocating Joe's every move.

"Fuuuuck, I'm close." George groaned as his grip bunched the sheets, and he exhaled noisily as Joe grabbed his hair.

" _Jesus_ , Joe!" he whined, and then he gasped as his orgasm hit him, body tensing as a long string of curses fell off his lips. Joe unabashedly soaked in the sight of his boyfriend sweating and shaking beneath him, repeats of his name urging him closer to his own orgasm. George's head lolled to the side and he looked up at Joe, licking his lips before grunting something non understandable as he slowly sat up, careful keep them together.

George reached back to hook an arm around Joe's neck as Joe sat back and let George do a reverse cowgirl, heels digging into the mattress as he rolled his hips lazily, getting a half-growl out of Joe as Joe wrapped his arms around George to hold them back to chest. He buried his face into the crook of George's neck as he came, and Luz's airy laughter permeated the fog clouding his brain. They sat like that for a minute or two until Luz began to shift his hips.

"Christ. That was something else." George rasped, voice wrecked to all hell. Joe nodded and blinked a few times as George raised himself off Joe's lap with a hint of a grimace, rolling over bonelessly onto the sheets of their bed. Joe shot a fond smile at George's blissed out expression before turning himself to lay beside him.

"Happy Anniversary, Georgie." Joe said as they caught their breath and George laughed again.

"Happy fuckin' anniversary, Joe." he replied.

 

 


End file.
